A drop of love
by Torahime97
Summary: Shimayu one-shot! Finalmente era arrivato il momento per Shimon e Mayura di coronare il loro sogno d'amore. Il matrimonio. Dopo un'intensa cerimonia e ricchi festaggiamenti i due neo sposi si ritrovano a condividire la loro prima notte di passione. RATING M.


Ed eccomi di nuovo qui a rompervi con le mie mediocri fanfiction. Stavolta ho deciso di lasciar perde il mio OC per un po' e concentrarmi sulla ship principale, ShiMayu. Spero che vi piaccia! (siate gentili, non scrivo da troppo tempo ormai.)

A drop of love.

Il sake scorreva dolcemente dalla _tokkuri_ all'interno delle graziose _ochako_ in porcellana antica.

Mayura, dopo essere stata servita da colui che da quel momento in poi avrebbe chiamato il suo _danna,_ si bagnò le labbra con la forte bevanda alcolica tradizionale, per poi fare un altro piccolo sorso, lasciando che il calore si propagasse dalla gola fino a tutto il corpo.

Shimon la osservava con un dolce sorriso, come se fosse un gioiello prezioso. Adesso lei era solo sua e di nessun'altro. Poteva finalmente ammirarla in tutta la sua bellezza e poter dire a sé stesso 'E' lei, è mia moglie. Mayura _Amawaka."_

Il giovane uomo dai capelli cremisi era così felice in quel momento. Erano solo lui e lei. seduti in veranda a degustare il sapore del matrimonio, al chiaro di luna e senza nessuno a disturbarli.

In effetti, la cerimonia era stata parecchio caotica. Shimon era talmente nervoso da avere quasi la nausea, in senso buono, naturalmente. Mayura invece era rimasta posata e tranquilla per tutto il tempo: non era più la ragazzina impacciata di una volta. Adesso era una donna a tutto tondo. Ciò non la rendeva completamente diversa da come era stata in passato.

Era ancora tremendamente gentile, pura, docile e facile alle lacrime; e si era commossa parecchio al suo stesso matrimonio.

Ad un tratto Shimon si ricordò delle sue parole all'altare, prima del fatidico bacio.

"Shimon, non credo che tu possa capire quanto io sia felice in questo momento." disse con le lacrime agli occhi. Sprizzava felicità da tutti i pori.

In realtà il ragazzo capiva perfettamente come si sentì allora, perchè, in fondo, era così anche per lui: un dolce e toccante calore che si espandeva in ogni centimetro di pelle, un'emozione nuova, mai provata prima, simile a una benidizione, un desiderio profondo di diventare al più presto una cosa sola con'altra persona...semplicemente meraviglioso.

Allora Shimon prese la mano della sua neo sposa e le rispose "Anch'io lo sono. E lo sarò per sempre con te al mio fianco."

Dopodichè, il bacio. L'attimo infinito.

Quando le loro labbra si scontrarono e cominciarono ad amoreggiare la sala si riempì di battiti di mani e schiamazzi di ogni genere, poco importava se non erano consoni all'occassione. Ma loro due non sentivano nulla di tuttò ciò. Il mondo aveva cominciato a girarare diversamente dal solito, si crearono nuove stelle nel cielo e i colori si accesero come non mai. Il bacio del matrimonio.

Quel ricordo sarebbe rimasto impresso nelle loro menti per sempre, come qualcosa di speciale, unico e a sé stante nell'universo. Nessun'altro bacio avrebbe mai avuto lo stesso sapore, la stessa profondità e le stesse emozioni che lo accompagnavano. Era il simbolo del loro amore eterno, sigillato dal tepore delle loro labbra.

I festeggiamenti nel dopo furono ricchi di bei momenti, risate di gioia e divertimento sfrenato. Il tutto guidato dalla consapevolezza che molte persone stavano celebrando la loro unione con sincerità e affetto. Mayura e Shimon condivisero anche il loro primo ballo, sotto gli occhi di tutti.

Mayura non poteva a fare a meno di ridacchiare pensando a quanto fosse goffo il suo amato sposo, in un certo senso. Adesso che erano uniti da sacro vincolo del matrimonio non potevano più nascondersi nulla e fu per questo che la giovane dai capelli biondi non esitò a commentare i suoi movimenti in pista.

"Tesoro, sei un pezzo di legno" disse tra una risatina e l'altra.

Shimon, dal suo canto, non potè far altro che sentirsi in imbarazzo per questo, forse anche un po' frustrato. Non aveva ancora sciolto i nervi da cerimonia.

"Ma..." Mayura sussurrò al suo orecchio "...ti amo così come sei."

In quel momento, Il giovanotto avrebbe tanto voluto prenderle il volto fra le mani e strapparle un'altro bacio appassionato, così, davanti a tutti. Ma si limitò a sorriderle poggiando la fronte contro la sua, socchiudendo gli occhi e bisbigliandole un tenero "Ti amo anche io."

Ahhh, non volevano e non potevano più aspettare un secondo di più. Entrambi erano così presi dall'ardente desiderio di ritagliarsi un po' di spazio per stare da soli e farsi trasportare dalle loro emozioni ed effusioni di ogni genere. Ma dall'altra parte, i due novelli sposi erano anche ben consapevoli che un po' d'attesa in più avrebbe alimentato il piacere e la passione. Pertanto, decisero di prenderla comoda, cercando di sopprimere momentaneamente la bramosia che avevano l'uno verso l'altro.

Alla fine arrivò la notta. Il sacro momento per una coppia appena sposata.

Per la speciale occasione fu preparata un'ampia stanza in stile giapponese, dove gli sposi potessero dedicarsi alla loro tanto attesa intimità.

Mayura e Shimon indossarono i loro kimono da notte e si sistemarono all'aperto con lo _shuki_ gentilmente offerto dalla famiglia Ikaruga. Non volevo affrettare le cose, prima si sarebbe bevuti un goccio di pregiato sake e poi sarebbero passati al gran finale della giornata, la loro prima volta.

Il giovane sposo dagli occhi di ghiaccio non era riuscito a rilassarsi per tutta la giornata, tra la cerimonia ufficiale, i festeggiamenti e il pensiero della loro magica notte d'amore. Tutt'ora, in quell'attimo, si sentiva vagamente nervoso.

Anche la sua sposina non poteva difinirsi del tutto tranquilla. Dopotutto era normale sentirsi in quel modo. Non avevano mai avuto l'opportunità, prima di allora, di godersi un rapporto profondo l'uno con l'altro e la cosa non poteva che mettere loro un po' d'ansia, ma anche emozione ed eccitazione.

L'alcol era il modo perfetto per immergersi nell'atmosfera. Sarebbero bastati pochi gocci per scaldare i loro cuori un po' turbati e il resto si sarebbe verificato di conseguenza, in modo del tutto naturale. Ne erano convinti.

Fu così che cominciarono a servirsi a vicenda, bevendo a piccole sorsi, contemplando la limpidezza del cielo stellato e il chiarore di luna. Era tutto perfetto, tutto così romantico.

Eppure nessuno dei due si sentiva ancora sufficientemente pronto per fare la prima mossa. Forse, dopotutto, sarebbe servito più di qualche goccio di sake per accendere i motori. Bisognava pazientare e allo stesso tempo lasciarsi andare un poco.

Mayura era probabilmente la più vicina a sentirsi in quel modo. Lei viveva di sentimenti, viveva col cuore.

Shimon invece era un tipo dai nervi saldi e aveva una linea di pensiero molto logica e ferrata. Di certo per lui non sarebbe stato facile fare prendere l'iniziativa.

La ragazza capiva alla perfezione cosa stava provando suo marito. Era questo il bello di essere innamorati per davvero. Sentirsi connessi all'altra persona, provare quello che prova lei, comprenderla, accettarla...amarla, da ogni prospettiva.

Senza altri indugi, Mayura versò dell'altro sake nella graziosa tazzina di Shimon e lo invitò a tenerle ancora un po' di compagnia nell'imminente, seppur lieve, ebbrezza del momento.

"Non stiamo bevendo un po' troppo, adesso?" chiese sorridendo divertito lui.

"Naah, questa sera è speciale. Possiamo permettercelo." rispose lei sollevando l'ochako colma di quello squisito liquido. Ed era vero, Mayura, quella notte, capì di andare matta per il sake.

Più rilassato di prima, Shimon mandò giù un'altro centellino mentre cominciava a sentirsi alticcio e vagamente assonnato. Accanto a lui, invece, la giovane biondina stava già ondeggiando con la testa, mugolando di gusto nel sentire tutta l'agitazione di prima che le scivolava via dal corpo.

"Shimon." lo chiamò.

"Um?"

Mayura si fece un tratto più vicina e, poggiando delicatemente le dita sulla coscia di lui, cominciò a farle scorrere avanti e indietro per tutto il tratto di gamba, in maniera quasi seduttiva.

"Per quanto ancora vuoi farmi aspettare?" chiese in un mezzo piagnucolio.

Era ubriaca. O se non lo era ancora del tutto, doveva esserci molto vicina.

Le guance del giovane si infiammarono a quel lieve e sfizioso contatto, accompagnato da una voce dolce, riscaldata dall'alcol e una domanda provocante. Stranamente, però, non si sentiva messo sotto pressione. A dirla tutta quel giochetto di dita stava anche incominciando ad eccitarlo.

Sentire il profumo del suo shampoo, un intenso aroma di gardenia e lavanda, lo faceva andare in paradiso. Ce l'aveva proprio lì: calda, bellissima, dagli occhi lucidi e supplichevoli e la pelle soffice. Come potevano i suoi istinti mascolini resistere a tale delizia?

La voleva, adesso. Ora ne era certo al cento percento.

Tutto quel tempo della sua vita, passato a reprimere impulsi ed emozioni per diventare più forte, per diventare un vero uomo, sembrò dileguarsi nell'atmosfera sensuale del momento.

Shimon la guardò in quei suoi occhi cristallini, che adesso apparivano ancora più brillanti e limpidi di prima. Vedeva le sue guance imporporite dal sake, le labbra bagnate e invitanti, desiderose di attenzioni, le morbide linee del collo, il petto prosperoso che si alzava a ogni respiro affannato...era un'immagine troppo attraente.

Bastarono pochi secondi di quello spettacolo per farsi che il rosso poggiò dapprima dolcemente le sue labbra su quelle di lei. Fu breve ma intenso. Staccandosi, i due continuare a guardarsi incessantamente negli occhi, si sentivano profandamente ammaliati l'uno dell'altro.

Shimon si avventò di nuovo sulla bocca di lei, stavolta con più foga e decisione di prima e non la lasciò più. La esplorò in ogni singolo centimetro, nel dentro e nel fuori, mettendole le mani addosso, prima sul viso, poi a scendere fino ai seni e alla vita, arrivando ad accarezzarle e stringerle le coscie.

Anche Mayura non poteva più trattenersi dal toccare il suo amato. Gli passo le mani ovunque: dal petto ai capelli, per tenerselo stretto meglio.

Una volta terminata quella danza infuocata di labbra e lingue, Shimon passò al collo di lei, così delicato e bianco, come la neve. Lo ricoprì di baci su baci, che con pochi istanti si trasformarono in succhiotti coinvolgenti.e appassionati. Voleva mangiarla e affondare i denti in quella carne prelibata. Era questo il tipo di desiderio che poteva avere un ragazzo rimasto represso per troppo tempo.

"Ahh...Shimon..." Mayura si sentiva andare fuori di testa a ogni minuscola cosa che le faceva. Arrivati a quel punto non poteva più trattenerei i gemiti di piacere e il respiro ansimante.

Lui la strinse intorno alla vita, portandosela ancora più vicina al suo corpo, dopodichè le scoprì le spalle che cominciò, anch'esse, a ricoprire di mille attenzioni passionali.

Mayura non avrebbe mai pensato che il ragazzo dall'espressione corrucciata e il portamento serio, sarebbe potuto diventare così focoso solo dopo qualche goccio d'alcol. Ma le piaceva, le piaceva da matti. Al solo pensiero che Shimon avesse tenuto sempre dentro di se questo suo aspetto, seppur inconsciamente, la ragazza si sentiva il ventre bruciare intensamente. Era così eccitante.

Pian piano Shimon arrivò a scoprirle anche i seni, una visione celestiale per eccellenza. Lì toccò e li baciò con fervore fino a sentire in maniera sempre più distinta i gemiti di lei, che nel frattempo, aveva perso il controllo del suo corpo. Adesso tutto quello che percepiva era puro piacere dei sensi.

Il ragazzo si fermo qualche istante per ammirare il panorama generale della sua sposa semi nuda al chiaro di luna, rossa in volto dalla vergogna e l'eccitazione e dal corpo pieno di segni del passaggio di lui.

Dentro si sé, Shimon si sentiva si sentiva profondamente compiaciuto nel vederla fare quelle epressioni, pronunciare il suo nome tra un grido soffocato e un'altro, sentirla affannare sul suo corpo. Amava darle piacere e soddisfarla in ogni sua più piccola richiesta.

Allo stesso tempo, lo sposo cominciava a sentirsi ardere tra le gambe. Doveva possederla, e doveva farlo al più presto. Si sentiva esplodere.

Senza pensarci due volte, Shimon prese Mayura in braccio, sollevandola dai glutei, ed entrambi si diressero verso il letto matrimoniale,che, per l'occasione, era stato decorato con petali di rose rosse.

La lanciò delicatamente tra le lenzuola profumate, facendola stendere, poi rimosse ogni pezzo di indumento rimasto, per poterla ammirare in tutta la sua unica bellezza erotica. Si guardarono qualche secondo, entrambi ansimanti. Shimon le si adagiò sopra, strofinando lentamente il corpo sul suo, mentre la passione era tornata con tutta la sua carica a dominare la scena.

Mayura si aggrappò al kimono da notte del suo giovane marito, ed accennò a volerlo togliere per poter degustare le visione di quel fisico scolpito, frutto di anni ed anni di allenamento. Shimon accontentò anche questo suo desiderio ed in fretta e furia si tolse tutto quello che aveva indosso, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento.

Per la prima volta i loro corpi nudi si incontrarono e si accarezzarono a vicenda, in una danza erotica senza fine. Il membro di lui, gonfio e caldo dall'eccitazione, premeva contro il posto che gli spettava e che sembrava già pronto per accoglierlo.

Mayura faceva passare le esili dita fra i suoi capelli di fuoco, scompligliandoli, mentre lui le massaggiava i seni l'attirava a sé per il fianchi, come per farle capire che la desiderava ardentemente.

Respiri. Respiri e gemiti erano tutto quello che si poteva sentire nella stanza.

Stanco di tergiversare e incoraggiato dall'effetto dell'alcol e dalla situazione in generale, Shimon cominciò a strofinare con una certa foga la zona erogena di Mayura, la quale era già in estasi. Le dita lunghe e robuste di lui, passavano, circolavano e si infilavano in ogni parte di quel posto, pensando a quanto potessere essere bello potervici immergersi completamente.

"Shimon...facciamolo, ora." Mayura era stata molto chiara.

Non era spaventata, anzi, non vedeva l'ora di poter diventare un corpo unico con il suo amato. Shimon, dal canto suo, non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

In men che non si dica, si alzò sulle ginoacchia e sollevò quelle di lei, portandola verso di sé. Mayura fremeva.

Nel momento in cui Shimon la penetrò, Mayura venne percossa da un brivido di piacere misto a dolore. Quella sensazione non si poteva definire il massimo del godimento, ma era senz'altro d'impatto e questo alla ragazza piaceva.

"Ti fa male?" chiese lui col fiato corto.

La ragazza dai capelli biondi scosse leggermente la testa. "No, continua..."

L'espressione di Shimon si fece più decisa che mai. Cominciò a spingerla gentilente all'inizio, ma non appena si accorse che la sua consorte stava incominciando a gemere soddisfatta e a far ondeggiare il bacino anche lei, per lui fu come un'altro invito a nozze.

I movimenti si fecerò sempre più veloci e decisi, ogni colpo di lui era una scossa di piacere intenso per lei. Anche lui provava quella sensazione di godimento carnale, che finalmente stava per essere appagato del tutto e che si propagava per tutto il corpo, già in stato di beatitudine per via del sake.

Entrambi gemevano e continuavano nelle loro effusioni, mentre tutto quel piacere preannunciava di raggiungere il suo picco massimo da un momento all'altro.

"Shimon, Shimon...Shimon!"

Mayura non riusciva a smettere di pronunciare il suo nome, come se stesse sognando. Sarebbe venuta molto presto.

Shimon, invece, cercava di rimanere concentrato su di lei e sulle sensazioni corporee del momento. La toccava, si strofinava eroticamente al suo interno, sentendo di colpirla nei punti giusti e la sua mente aveva totalmente ceduto agli istinti, diventando schiava della lussuria.

L'estasi aumentava a dismisura, ormai avevano raggiunto il limite.

"Mayura...sto per..."

La ragazza colse subito l'antifona e gli fece un cenno di approvazione. D'altronde anche lei si sentiva come se stesse per ascendere al paradiso.

Shimon emise un lamento soffocato, cominciando a rallentare. Anche Mayura concluse con un grido sommesso che stava a significare il raggiungimento del orgasmo.

Si fermarono.

Shimon si lasciò cadere al fianco di lei ed entrambi restarono a guardare il soffitto della stanza, con il respiro affannato e il sudore che ricopriva i loro corpi.

Rimasero in quello stato per alcuni minuti, poi si guardarono negli occhi, si rivolsero l'uno contro l'altra e sorridendosi amorevolmente si scambiarono un lungo bacio mozzafiato.

"Ti amo." disse Mayura.

"Ti amo." rispose Shimon.

Si addormentarono così, nudi, sul letto, abbracciati fra di loro a tenersi caldo a vicenda, con la certezza che anche quello sarebbe diventato un momento prezioso delle loro vite. La loro prima volta. Perfetta in ogni minimo dettaglio, spontanea come il loro amore, ardente come le stelle di quella notte. In una semplice parola?

Indimenticabile.

Note dell'autore:

 **Shuki** : set da sake, che contiene a sua volte le **Ochako** (le tazzine) e la **Tokkuri** (la fiasca)

 **Danna** : letteramente "marito" in giapponese.

Spero tanto che la mia storia "hot" vi sia piaciuta! Vi giuro, non era mia intenzione renderla così esplicita ma ad un certo punto ho perso il controllo e tanti saluti purezza! Se avete un po' di tempo e ve la sentite, lasciate una recensione e mi renderete la shipper più felice sulla faccia della terra! Alla prossima fanfiction!


End file.
